


Letters in the dark, not love

by giallarhorn



Category: The Tide Lords Series - Jennifer Fallon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giallarhorn/pseuds/giallarhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a rainy night, and someone is writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters in the dark, not love

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon of mine- Declan did in fact, try to write to Arkady to at least explain a few things.

It is a rainy night, and someone is writing.

He sits at the desk with a small lamp in a town he is unfamiliar with, and writes a letter. His pen scratches out words and he shakes his head in frustration. Another failed attempt. He crumples the paper up and drops it in the corner where many other drafts have gathered. It has been a long night.

He pulls out another sheet, dips the point in the ink and starts again in a scrawling hand.

_Dear -_

He crosses it out and runs his hands through his hair. Formalities would be no good here, he feels. She has known him too long for things like that. He murmurs to himself, and picks up another sheet- he is not surprised to find that the stack is dwindling.

Again, he tries.

_I suppose I owe you an explanation for all of this._

He pauses and considers it. Satisfied, he continues.

_I guess you rather know already I’m not good at this sort of thing, but I’ll give it a go anyhow. I can’t quite explain it all yet- it’s not that I don’t want to explain it to you but I’m not allowed to._

He reads it out loud, and curses. It would do not good if she were to ask questions- he drafts yet another attempt.

_I suppose I owe you an explanation for my abrupt disappearance yesterday. By the time you get this, several days will have passed and I hope you forgive me for not saying goodbye to you._

_I apologize for not saying goodbye as I should have. I don’t really like farewells, and you know better than anyone how I feel about those things._

_I’d rather not have left, trust me. It wasn’t by my own choice that I was called away- the demands of being apprentice to such a position has certain expectations as well, I’m afraid. I can’t quite tell you all that has been going along here or why I was called away so hastily. I wasn’t given much warning or notice, and barely had time to say goodbye to anyone at all, much less you._

_But I’m sorry for not saying goodbye as I should have. I hope this can act as a substitute for the goodbye that we never had. Though, I’m sure it won’t do much good, but until I can return, it’ll have to be good enough for what we have. If it helps any, don’t think of it as a goodbye. Think of the lack of a goodbye as an indication that it hasn’t ended yet. Think of it as an extended visit away, like your father was prone to do. Except I’ll return. I haven’t forgotten you, despite what it would seem to signify._

_I’ll be thinking of you._

_Love-_

He hastily scratches it out; instead, he just signs his name.

He stops to reread it. It is satisfactory, he decides, and seals the envelope. He gathers his clothes, and with the letter in hand, he walks out into the rain to have it delivered.

The rain is cold on his skin- he is unmindful of it, though. He is used to worse weather, and he makes his way down the empty road.

 

 

 

 

The cart rolls along to its destination. The road is an uneven one, full of potholes and rocks, and the contents would sometimes sift and fall out. It is understood that such a method of transportation is not perfect.

 

An envelope, wet from the recent rain, slips out through a crack and flutters on the wind. The address is written in a scrawling hand, and it falls to the worn path, to be forgotten and lost.


End file.
